


【DMC/鬼泣4/mob4D】Failure（PWP）

by DoloresM



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 恶魔鸡巴, 抹布但丁, 轮奸, 鬼泣 - Freeform, 鬼泣4
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 但丁出了一点小的意外，教皇的陷阱抓住了他，而他身边围着的家伙都是些披着人皮的恶魔。事实证明，崇尚恶魔的人，或许也崇拜他们的身子，以一种血腥的方式。
Relationships: mob Dante
Kudos: 11





	【DMC/鬼泣4/mob4D】Failure（PWP）

但丁知道他们在犯下一个错误，一个致命的，他的每一个敌人都会犯下的错误。教皇仍旧把他当作那个狗屁救世主的核心第一人选，鬼知道为了抓住但丁，教团已经牺牲了多少人。一个小的意外，但丁会这样解释，他不小心被砍断了一条腿，又不小心掉进了带电的陷阱。  
这群穿着袍子的小丑们把他捆起来，灼人的刀刃刺穿了他的手掌和手肘，他被迫爬跪在地上，仿佛是为了对称似的，他的另一条腿的小腿也被截去了。但丁眨了眨眼，叛逆被那群人丢在很远的地方，生怕他能拿到一样。“哈。”他轻笑出声，“这可真稀奇，崇拜恶魔让你们企图吃下它的血肉以壮大自身了吗。”  
教皇那个老头站得离他比较远，但丁这才反应过来不太对劲——谁吃饭会只把食物的裤子脱下来呢。“哦。”他的感叹中带着上扬的声调，“首先，你知道我是不可能给你们生个斯巴达孩子的。”  
接着有人摸了摸他的屁股，戴着手套的手，上面还有些奇怪的颗粒凸起，但丁猛地抽了口气。他不介意这个，不代表他喜欢。“总结来说，你们不如把我吃了，那样效果可能会更唔……”  
那根手指顶开他干涩的后穴，颗粒状的东西摩擦着紧张的肠肉，但丁下意识地挺了挺腰，有人发出了笑声。手指像种恶心的虫子一般蜿蜒着塞满了他的肠道，接着是另一根，“唔，对恶魔也拜托温柔一点？”他打趣道。  
又是另一根，第二个人的手指，它们合力撑开穴口，用力到但丁咬着嘴唇发出痛呼，被撑开的孔洞面对着剩下的人，昏暗的灯光下都能看到里面湿漉漉的肠液正在向外流淌。第四根手指顺着缝隙插入，粗糙的手套故意用力地碾过前列腺，但丁抽搐了一下没有发出声音。他不确定哪一种更让这群疯子兴奋，因为背后的人显然被惹毛了，那人用指腹摩擦着那处敏感，用力地揉搓到前列腺几乎疼痛。  
然后是别人，好几根手指轮流按压着柔软的敏感点，他们任由但丁扭着腰射了出来，有肠液从穴口流下大腿根，他们抚摸着不断发抖的腰肢和胸口，但丁在高潮的余韵中闻到了硫磺的味道。  
他早就该知道他们会尝试用恶魔的身体玩他。撑大的穴口迎接了一根尖锐的东西，针刺一样的前端穿透了他的前列腺，但丁怒吼出来，他分不清那是快感还是剧痛，被刺穿的手掌因为施力而迸出更多的鲜血。“停下啊啊啊呃唔……停下呜……”燥热的东西被注入那处软肉，神经被直接挑拨的刺激使他颤抖着嘴唇急促地喘息。  
针刺离开了，迎接他的是一根过粗的阴茎，但丁喘了口气准备被一口气贯穿。龟头撑裂了穴口，那道伤口一直向内延伸着，血液赶在淫水流出以前就滴满了双腿，身后的人仿佛有些犹豫。但丁痛到眼前像是旧电视的雪花屏一般，他听到教皇满意而病态的笑声，他习惯疼痛，他总会撑过去。  
那根阴茎又往里挺进，肠道被撑满到近乎无法收缩，但丁沉重的喘息另男人兴奋，他按着但丁的头拉扯着银白的发丝，猛得把整根性器送进去的时候心满意足地听到痛呼溢出了齿缝。  
那是结肠的最深处了，他晃了晃腰，但丁因为疼痛而反射性地夹紧几乎让他泄了出来。另外一个人的阴茎可以更往里一些，突破那个弯曲的小地方，捅到恶魔猎人吐出来。  
他抓着但丁的腰肢开始抽插，完全地抽出再插入到最深，阴囊拍打在随时绷紧的臀肉上，血和肠液混在一起沾湿了他的性器，让活塞运动越来越顺畅。但丁把脸埋在地上，他小腿的断面很痛，手臂也很痛，胃像是要被顶穿一般一次次返上胃酸。他以为有人剖开了他的小腹，或者是，但丁眨了眨眼，维吉尔用阎魔刀再次捅穿了他。  
他被迫接纳着恶魔的阴茎，被注射过药物的前列腺敏感万分地肿胀着，每次被冲撞、碾压、摩擦都是无法抗拒的快感，接着就是身体被一切两半的剧痛。但丁咬破了自己的嘴唇，在肠道被操到流血的时候，和双重打击下却高潮的时候。  
恶魔的精液很多也很浓，男人顶着结肠射了出来，更多的精液流进了肠道深处，他拍了拍但丁鼓起来的小腹。离开了阴茎的小穴大开着，没被含住的精液流出了一点，远不如射进去的多。他们等待着伤口自行修复，有人摸了摸但丁汗湿的额头，被他不屑的目光盯得下身梆硬。  
第二根着实有些细了，比起性器更像是触手。但丁没有发出声音，他的肠道在之前的暴力开拓下顺从地接纳了它。直到龟头狠狠地顶着结肠却仍旧企图深入。那真他妈是根触手，但丁恶狠狠地用脑袋磕了一下地面，狭窄的肉穴被继续贯穿着，搅动着肠子里被射进去的精液，已经没有称得上快感的神经在里面了。但丁以为这玩意会顺着他的肠子一路向上最后从他的嘴里冲出来。  
死状太恶心了，他都不忍心让尼禄来给他收尸。阴茎再次向内顶的时候但丁吐了出来，只有胆汁和胃酸，烧得他喉咙发痛，那玩意每往里冲一寸，但丁就呕吐一次，最后它也把精液射了进去，在更深的地方。但丁决定在心里好好地问候他们全家。  
第三根是有倒刺的，骨质的外壳划烂了肠肉，但丁被像牲畜一般串在那根阴茎上，前列腺的软肉也被反反复复的抽插划破，神经直接接触到阴茎的感觉一点都不妙。他让但丁发出了更多的惨叫，在挣扎中但丁挣脱了刀刃——刀锋整个切开了他的手掌，又被几个人手忙脚乱地钉了回去。那太痛了，但丁模糊着视线任由自己崩溃的哭叫，魔化的力量几乎要突破他的皮囊，却被不知道什么的光线硬生生禁锢在了自己体内。  
堪称刑具的东西撞在了他血淋淋的肠道深处，精液冲进小腹让那里彻底地鼓了起来，他动手按压着，无处可去的白浊被挤压着向肠道深处流去。但丁的腰塌了下去，止不住地痉挛似地颤抖，第四个人看起来没什么耐心，他没等着那破破烂烂的穴口长好就插了进去。  
但丁哽咽了一下，那个人提着他的腰让他更方便地吞下那根东西，有人不识好歹地射在了他的脸上，应该是些已经等不住的家伙。背后的人阴茎上有个令人发疯的结，正好卡在但丁不堪折磨的前列腺上。他晃动着腰操干，每次抽搐都拉扯着肠肉向外，碾压着敏感点仿佛要让它喷水一般。但丁射了几次，他数不清了，犬齿已经咬穿了嘴唇，他松开口呻吟几声后再咬下去，一遍遍地刺穿薄唇。  
他屁股里的水足够淹死几个人了，但丁自嘲地想着，他又被灌满了，或许真的灌到了胃里。后面几个人的时候他已经开始往外吐精液了，这真的很恶心，好在现在没人敢用他的嘴，教皇离开了他的位子，接着一直站在旁边的克雷多也如释重负地走开了。  
他们留下一整个房间发疯的喘息声，还有但丁时而呻吟时而痛呼的声音。

教团在犯下一个错误。  
教皇回到房间只看到了一地的尸体，叛逆已经不知所踪，但丁找到了他被截下的双腿。虽然他的确可以自己长好，但是那太费时间了。  
最后他不得不用刀把自己的胃剖开才能吐出所有的精液，他考虑了一秒把肠子也扯开，尼禄的声音已经从楼下传了出来。但丁摇了摇头，乱七八糟的内脏被他安回去，但丁甩了甩头上的血，别人的血。  
太糟了。他想，他宁愿被阎魔刀再捅上个几回。

END


End file.
